


Красивая

by Isovaleric



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: - Только не говори мне, что у тебя нет ни одного платья.





	Красивая

— Аллен! — возмущённо восклицает Роад. — У тебя что, нет ни одного платья?!

Девушка отрицательно качает головой, впервые в жизни отчего-то чувствуя себя смущённой и виноватой по такому, казалось бы, странному поводу.

— Ну как же так можно?! — искренне поражается Мечта. — Ну ведь были же когда-то?

Аллен старательно вспоминает. Кажется, Мана ей, маленькой, дарил какое-то платьюшко… А после она вообще с Кроссом по миру шлялась и притворялась мальчиком — сначала просто боялась учителя, потом поняла, чего стоит бояться. А потом и думать забыла о таких вещах. Та же Роад вон вообще её при первой встрече за мальчика приняла. И повесилась, как на ёлку. Потом долго смеялась без капли смущения…

— Ясно всё с тобой. — вздыхает Роад, видя по её лицу, что ответ её ошарашит. — Давай так. Ты сейчас идёшь со мной гулять в моём… Не вздумай возражать, прибью на месте! — повышает она голос. — А потом мы покупаем тебе… Не вздумай возражать, сказала же! Тебе целый гардероб нужен! И это не обсуждается.

Аллен поняла уже, что не обсуждается. Она молчит. С одной стороны, Роад не должна тратиться на неё, это совершенно бессмысленно и глупо для нее и очень стыдно для самой Аллен. С другой — это безумно приятно.

— Так. — твёрдо говорит Мечта и лезет куда-то в появившийся из темноты и воздуха шкаф. — Это тебе мало будет, это не подойдёт, это просто некрасивое, что оно тут вообще делает… — Её бормотания почти не слышны. Но продуктивны — наконец она достаёт три штуки. Шкаф исчезает. — Какое тебе больше нравится?

Аллен задумчиво смотрит на предложенные наряды. Все имеют в основе розовые и фиолетовые оттенки, столь любимые Роад, и девушка думает, что вряд ли это всё ей подойдёт. Но выбирает. Самое длинное, ниже колен, нежно-розовое с красными полосками, довольно простое.

— Отлично! — хвалит Мечта её выбор и не глядя забрасывает отвергнутое во всё тот же исчезающе-появляющийся шкаф. Почему-то Аллен не сомневается, что у неё там царит идеальный порядок.

Роад помогает девушке надеть, поправить, подбирает туфельки. Экзорцистке кажется странным, что о ней так заботятся — такого с ней никогда не случалось. Даже с Маной. Когда Роад садится на корточки и сама надевает ей на ноги изящные туфельки, Аллен даже краснеет.

Мечта встаёт, оглядывает своё творение. Спрашивает задумчиво:

— Наверное, ты никогда и не красилась?..

Аллен снова вынуждена смущённо сделать этот неприятный отрицающий жест.

Роад встаёт и опять направляется куда-то что-то искать, но на полпути останавливается. Оборачивается.

— И никогда не целовалась?

— Н-нет… — Аллен смущают такие вопросы, хотя она понимает, что ничего такого в этом нет.

Роад разворачивается на каблуках и твёрдым шагом идёт обратно.

Берёт её лицо в свои ладони и, прежде, чем девушка успевает что-то сообразить, приникает губами к её губам. Аллен бы сказала, что поцелуй сильный. Не развязный, не пошлый, не страстный, а именно сильный. Как и вся Роад, если так посмотреть. Аллен отвечает, неумело, робко, она кажется самой себе очень глупой, но отвечает.

Роад отстраняется. Аллен смотрит на неё ошалелыми глазами, и та поясняет, улыбаясь:

— Ну, отец всё равно запрещает мне даже смотреть на мальчиков. А ты понравилась мне с первого взгляда… неужели ты действительно думаешь, что не похожа на девушку?


End file.
